


I WOULD SAY I LOVE YOU

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Kuroken Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Haikyuu - Freeform, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M, Prose Poem, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Kuroo is leaving for the university.He asks questions.Kenma looks for answers.POEM





	I WOULD SAY I LOVE YOU

They always walked the same path,

Then their steps changed directions,

The time has come to be apart,

Kuroo´s heart could not bear its own reflection.

 

The day has come for him to leave,

Their paths expectedly stopped crossing,

The time has become a silent thief, 

Kenma sighed in a sight of the empty space by his side for tossing.

  

“If you could have one wish granted, what would it be?” asked Kuroo contemplating the day before he left. 

“If this was the last night on Earth, who would you call? What would you say? What would you?” asked Kuroo deep in thought a 12 hours before he left. 

“Where would you go if you lost everything you ever had?” 

“Do we even know, what we really have, before we decide to let it go?” Kuroo texted, after he really left.

 

I know why I asked. 

The answers never arrived. 

I am ready for a new path, 

What I wished for still hasn´t come to pass.

 

“I would ask for time to stop, to stay forever as it is,” Kenma answered, seeing his best friend on the platform number six. 

“You know who I would call, text or write, even if I had to shout through the crowd,” Kenma answered silently.

“But you don´t know what I would say,” he added in a quiet thought.

“I would hug you and told you everything I never said before.” His mind added as an afterthought.

 

“I would say I love you.” 

“Then you´d say I love you more.” 

 

I know what I had. 

I know where it led. 

Then we let it go. 

What we had was ages ago. 

 

They always walked the same path, 

Then their steps changed directions,

  

“I would say I love you.” 

“Then you´d say I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time participating in something like this, I chose to write in a poem form. Sorry for being day late! I tried to write for every prompt so it could be connected as one story, but I am not sure if it will work like that in the end :)
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
